


Forgive me

by Dottieunderwood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna's first and last moments with her son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

Lyanna sits still in her deathbed, the clashes of swords outside echoing in the back of her mind. She is preoccupied. Her long awaited son's life flashes before her. A life of unfairness because she was so reckless. A life of misery in price of her short lived happiness. She is so close to regretting but her stubbornness wins over. She sheds a tear, holds him close to her. "Forgive me" she murmurs "My little love. My wolf, my dragon. Forgive me." Hot tears roll down her cheeks and she breaks into a sob. The infant joins in and at that moment Ned walks in. Alive. She doesn't know whether her tears are from happiness or misery. Maybe both. Her last memory is of her brother's face and her son, weeping. Her son whom she will never watch grow. Her son, whom she'll abandon.


End file.
